The Fall of Russia Novaya
by Jeremie McGee
Summary: Sergei Molotov stopped following Russia Novaya and his leader, Grigor II. He joins the other side but things get complicated. Will he be able to trust the Americans and help him to finish Grigor II? Will he succeed? Rated T for swearing.


Disclaimer: I do not own Sierra, or Vivendi, or Empire Earth, or the Russian Campaign. Yet I own the plot.

The Fall of Russia Novaya: Still Enemies.

- Stop Molly! I still need to talk with you! I'm a political refugee over here, so at least give me some time to explain everything. "

- What do you want, Molotov? I thought our little conversation was over. Nuclear holocaust will start as planned, nothing is going to stop that, do you realize that?

- What if I had a different way to defeat Grigor II? There is a workaround to defeat him. And I know it and things could end like we always wished to end. Isn't that tempting to you? Or it is the wish of vengeance and desire of revenge against Russia? Will you have responsibility on the acts of massive murder? It is a massive murder on the name of Freedom, that shit again!

- It is not! And you do not see it! Look at yourself, half human, half cyborg. You died, and you think that piece of shitty IA is going to give a damn for you! He didn't even bury you like any person is in this world! He transformed you into the same materials as him, pretending you would understand him, but you are human, and you DO know that what he has done is to make humans slave! Its war, but this is not a Cold War that went wrong. It's humans versus machinery. And we have won already.

- How so? Have you won without fighting?

- The secret is in the skies.

He stared to the skies for a couple of minutes, and then he suddenly realized that going to other planet was not the plan for the USA. It was to start a nuclear holocaust, like she said to him before. Missiles started to appear in the sky, directly aimed at Cuba. It was said that, somewhere in Cuba Grigor II was hiding. The bombs were aimed at the whole island of Cuba, which was under total control of Russia Novaya since Molotov left it. When Grigor II is going to be out of game, Hyperions, Ares, Pandoras and Minotaurus would be nothing but pieces of scrap, and the Black Robes would be nothing but black dressed killers without a leader to justify their massive assassinations all around the world they conquered.

- Damn Americans, they are as stupid as no one have ever seen! It was not the way you did it! It is what it is going to come next! There are some idiots that want to take part of the territory that Grigor conquered. They were living their lives like normal citizens, but they remained rebels. And now, civil wars will explode all among the world. You see, I have the plans for a time machine. But the US is not worthy of having it. Not Russia, not the old nor the new one. China has the plan and everything they need, however, they tried once. And that is going to be such a bad thing for the whole humanity. Imagine… What if China returns to the Cold War and starts a nuclear holocaust never seen before? Communism would win. Our damage to the world political map could not be compared to their damage they could do.

- So… don't you think you are stupid? Do I need to remind you who followed Grigor dreams? Which kind of stupidity is that one? You lack intelligence, Molotov.

- So do you, Ryan. In order to start the Time Machine, you need me. Now China will be the ruler of the world.

Molotov started to walk away. He had certainly no place to live, except in the Russian Embassy, which was left alone for him. Grigor Stoyanovich sent assassins to kill the Ambassador in America, ticking him as a spy of the US. Was that true? He didn't care anymore. As for now, the only thing he could think about was China and the strange feeling that they were not going to build the Time Machine. But he was suddenly stopped by someone in the way to the Embassy.

- Stop there, Sergei Molotov! In the name of Russia Novaya AND America! I demand you to stop!

Molotov quickly turned his head to see the stranger. What he had to tell him?

* * *

**Author Note:**

**Hello all. This is my first story that has been written for Empire Earth, so, let's have some more stories please! Empire Earth 1, 2 or 3, it doesn't matter, good stories can come from that game!**

**I hope that you guys remember old times and read and remember, reviews are optional but expected!**


End file.
